


Kiss while your lips are still red

by Valentina_99



Category: Dunkirk (2017), 空军组 - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina_99/pseuds/Valentina_99
Summary: 《Kiss while your lips are still red/亲吻吧，趁你红唇依旧》灵感源于Nightwish同名歌曲   原著向▪Kiss , while your lips are still red.While he´s still in silent rest.亲吻吧，趁你红唇依旧。趁他还在静默痴等时。





	Kiss while your lips are still red

 

01

 

Farrier靠在潮湿的角落里，指腹轻轻摩挲着嘴唇。他想象这只手不是自己的，它也许会像女士涂口红那样完整地抚过上唇，接着是下唇。也许会轻轻搭在下唇上，好让他吸吮指尖。也许会在揉弄够两瓣后，替换为一个潮湿的吻。

像Collins常做的那样。

 

Collins喜欢Farrier的嘴唇。

Farrier讲话的时候，口中含着哨子的时候，咀嚼的时候……但凡是Collins注意到教官的时候，就免不了把视线落在那上面。

后来教官变成了爱人，时候变成了彼此拥有的时候，Farrier吻他，问他。Collins抚着Farrier的唇角，他无法解释自己的着迷，他只是本能地渴望它能落下一个吻。

红润和丰厚被Farrier延展成笑意，他注视着Collins，他的男孩羞赧，赤诚。Farrier在他唇上轻轻啄吻，如他所愿。

千万遍。

 

▪

 

Farrier喜欢喜欢Farrier的Collins。

 

十个月前Collins和另外七人通过选拔被从不同的基地调入皇家空军。教官们在训练场边上闲聊，这些孩子会被分散在他们目前带的队伍里，从他们走进训练场大门起，Phil中尉就不住地拿手肘捣着Farrier的肋骨，烦得他够呛。

“快看快看，你快看”，Phil凑到Farrier耳边，语气狎昵，“第四个，那个金发碧眼的美人儿，上帝保佑，千万把他分到我队里…”

Farrier顺着看过去，队列里那个俊美的年轻人正指着天空中的一架飓风同身旁的人说着什么，抬起的眸子与天空同色。“你可别瞎搞。”Farrier应付了一句，悄悄把手里印着照片的名单卷了起来。

在他们领到各自的兵之后，Phil隔着老远冲Farrier用口型道了一声bastard。

 

这个插在Farrier队里的小伙子长得讨喜，又有教养懂分寸，很快就和老学员们打成一片。

Collins从前常开的是飓风，但皇家空军之所以选中八个新人就是要给他们开新式喷火的命运。Farrier怕Collins跟不上进程，每天训练时他都保持接通两人之间的无线电，方便提醒和指导。Collins有几次忘了无线电还开着，在两万英尺的高空哼起了苏格兰小调，Farrier并没有惊扰这个傻小子，默默听完才装作刚调到Collins的频道：“现在开始调整，航向117，高度500。”

每天的见面从晨练开始，Farrier总在五点半准时踹开学生宿舍的门，催他们起床跑步。Collins会在走过教官身边时用一种他学不来的调调问早，Farrier站在宿舍阳台上看着那个一颠一颠的金色头顶，Collins跑起步来带着一股懒散劲儿，显然是从前没有晨练的习惯。他一看Collins这幅样子就在楼上喊：“跑起来！别跟你家农场上的羊似的！”

年轻的小伙子脚上加快了速度，他挨了训反而笑起来，因为他觉得他的长官此刻像极了苏格兰牧羊犬。

 

这都不是大问题，Farrier喜欢这个有趣又优秀的新学生，Collins也崇敬这位严肃又亲和的王牌飞行员。只有一点，Collins始终达不到他预想的驾驶水平，他需要多花点时间适应新战机。

于是Farrier在办公室以中尉的身份签了字，批准了Collins在非训练时间驾驶飞机的申请。

   

▪

   

欢乐与时日，就从那时候开始。

 

Collins在晚饭后的停机坪上看见了Farrier。 “您今天要给飞机做保养吗？”“不，”Farrier戴上自己的飞行头盔，“等你。给你加训。”

“For what？”Collins有些惊讶，额外的练习是他一个人的事。

“For everything.”Farrier对学生笑了笑，他希望能给予一点帮助，与Collins相处让他感觉分外愉悦。他挑了挑眉，“Especially for my cigarettes.”

Farrier和Todd赌了上了他们的烟，看谁的新人能在八月初的考核中成绩领先。东边要开战的风声越来越紧，考核决定了队伍分配，战场上能得到老兵的庇护等于又多了一道护身符，谁都希望与自己的学生能活久一点。

Farrier不打算拿打仗吓唬他，虽然他们接受训练就是为了打仗。他说：“你得加把劲好好练，要不就老老实实给我买两个月的烟。”

Collins笑起来，钻入自己的机舱里，戴上飞行面罩。无线电里传来他的声音：“长官，你少抽点也不是坏事。”

“我可不会感谢你这样帮我戒烟。”

他们相继拉起操纵杆，两架喷火战斗机一前一后冲上云霄。

地面上的人都抬起头，两只在训练时间外发出轰鸣的铁鸟让他们感到茫然。

 

Collins的手感逐渐回到了他身体里，Farrier陪他做基础的练习，说无聊也算不上无聊，他们有时候会在无线电里聊天。

庄园，畜牧，泥土，风笛，阳光。

街巷，人潮，沥青，戏剧，薄雾。

两片土地上的故事在同一片天空下讲完。

他们训练完有时候会去喝两杯，Farrier在自己最喜欢的学生面前展现了只有亲和的一面，豁达大方又好说话。这个伦敦人答应Collins以后带他去最好的酒吧，Collins又说自己还没去过大英博物馆，“去，到时候再去罗素酒店里看一眼，那儿的宴会厅像是……”Farrier叼着烟，两手比划了一下，“像泰坦尼克号一样。”他绘声绘色地描述着自己随父亲参加宴会时的情形，Collins没听进那些热闹非凡，他盯着Farrier一张一合的丰唇走了神。Farrier吸了一口烟，扭过来无不遗憾地说：“那里提供的雪茄比这……”这才发现Collins握着酒杯定定地看着自己。

“嘿，喝醉啦？”他在Collins面前打了个响指，这孩子眼里的蓝才回了焦，有些尴尬地在椅子上挪了挪重新坐好。Farrier夹着香烟递到Collins嘴边，“抽一口醒醒神。”Collins并没有说自己其实不会抽烟，有点紧张地凑上去吸了一口，鼻尖甚至碰到了长官的手指，然后就剧烈地咳嗽起来。Farrier看着这个脸涨得通红的傻小子，拍着他的后背大笑起来。

但很快，Farrier的喜悦悄悄凝固，他得严肃地对待一些事。他承认初见Collins的惊鸿一瞥，却无法继续说服自己只是喜欢个讨人喜欢的新学生。他喜欢并渴望这些亲昵的时刻和暧昧的细小触碰。痒，就像香烟的小火星灼烧着他。

 

 

Collins每天都按Farrier交待的时间准时到训练场加训。

同宿舍的士兵常学着教官的语气对Collins说：“Collins，十二点在食堂等我。”“Collins，四点钟在球场等我。”

“Collins不介意在医务室等你。”小伙子挥挥拳头，拿起他的护目镜去赴Farrier的约。想起那个靠着飞机等他的黑发男人，心态已经和以前完全不一样了。他早就不再叫Farrier长官，那道界限变得模糊，他自己很清楚地知道这点，但是——

For what？

为了Farrier会给他不给别人的表扬，卷起舌头对他说上一声Bravo？

为了在他盯着Farrier叼着香烟的嘴唇时，这个男人会将那烟塞入他口中？

为了在夜航时共享无边的安宁，偏过头正能对上这个男人眼里的月光？

为了以飞行的名义追赶落日，直到油尽前都在彼此身边像鸟儿一样盘旋？

For everything？

 

 

For what？

Collins猛地抬起操纵杆，不去理会无线电里的呼唤，升到四万一千英尺的极限。

他像伊卡洛斯那样冲向太阳。

他渴望清醒，但太阳同样融化了他逃避的翅膀，任由他坠入与神话结局不同的地方——

Fall in love.

 

 

For you.

在不知经过多少次有且仅有彼此的飞行后，所有答案都无可避免地指向了这一点。

 

▪

 

他们飞到了那份申请上批准日期的最后一天。

事实上早就没有再需要Collins练习的课程了，他的飞行时间甚至赶超与他同来的其他学员三十二小时。

跳出驾驶室后，Farrier给Collins点上一根烟，两个人靠着各自的飞机，面对面地吞云吐雾。Collins早就学会了，从最初总是被呛着，到后来能在那打Farrier嘴里来的半截烟里尝出这人的味道。

Farrier毫不吝啬地夸奖着Collins，这孩子现在的水平毫无疑问能在考核中拔得头筹。Collins笑着，露出两个温柔的酒窝。

Collins抽得很快。额外的训练结束，明天起他们就不会这样长时间接触了。他又要了根烟，长长吸了一口，被填满的肺部让他感到酸涩而安心。

Farrier谈起考核后可能的编队方案，又说起白天处分了两个打架的新兵，语速忽快忽慢，显然间歇地心不在焉。他们今晚话都有点少，或者说是过于干脆。Collins不住地抽着烟掩盖自己的紧张。他期待着Farrier说些什么，又害怕他真的说出来。

“可能是真急了，要不怎么能当着他们教官面儿打，”Collins随口搭着话，碾灭了烟蒂，“还有吗。”

“没了，一共没几根都叫你抽完了，”Farrier拿脚尖拨拉着地上的烟头，“再这么下去你肯定比我先得肺癌。”

“然后呢，关禁闭还是怎么。”Collins抱起手臂倚着机身，明明是在问话，语气却是一点也不想真的知道。

“三天吧，忘了。”Farrier觉得这个话题也要进行完了，他开始心慌，脑子里盘算着还能再说点什么。他忍不住瞄向Collins的嘴巴，期盼着对方能说点什么出来。

但是……该死，Farrier心里骂道，他看见这个金发美人正用舌尖润着嘴角，面颊上浅浅挤出两个酒窝。

就在今晚，一切——这个想法在Farrier心里激荡了一晚，此刻达到了顶峰，但是他那颗酸麻又慌乱的心跳得他快倒下了。他抽了口烟压了压，连第一次实战他都没这样紧张过。

“嗯……关禁闭的时候给不给吃饱来着？”Collins探过身来，随手就要拿Farrier手里夹着的烟，很自然的动作，从前不管抽没抽够，Farrier都会让给他。

“你打一架进去试试就知道了。”Farrier抬起手，躲开了他。

“嘿…你！”Collins笑了起来，上前一步继续去够那支烟。Farrier左躲右躲，抓住Collins伸过来的手，“一口都不行吗，亲爱的长官？”Collins觉得好笑，又去抢它，但是Farrier捏得他有些疼，他有些怀疑Farrier是不是在动真格。“那咱们就这么打一架吗？”他反拧住Farrier的手臂。

Come on，Farrier. 黑发男人内心为自己鼓气，当然，不是为争抢那支烟。

Farrier用脚别住Collins的小腿，把他挤在机翼和机身中间，他向后昂起脖颈，手臂顶住Collins的，用力挣开右手，成功地把烟送到了自己嘴里——一口气抽到了底。

“Fuck you，Farrier.”目睹了这一幕并且不得脱身的Collins觉得莫名其妙，甚至有点不高兴。

Farrier没有回应他。他微鼓着腮帮，捏住Collins的下巴，吻了上去。

 

柔软和柔软碰在了一起。Farrier用舌尖挤开一道缝隙，把口中含着的烟缓缓地、缓缓地渡到Collins嘴里。

Collins感到一股血涌进脑袋，一阵耳鸣袭来，盖过了他的心跳声。除了正被贴住的嘴唇和被灌满烟草味道的口腔，好像四肢百骸全都不存在了。

心脏里那阵慌乱和喜悦的酸疼让Collins想要流泪。他颤抖着捧住Farrier的脸，用厮磨回应着。

Farrier抱紧了他，离开了他的唇又偏过头吻在他的手心，“现在，我的烟和我都是你的了。”

 

 

 

02

 

八月的考核及分配结果一下来，Collins就搬进了Farrier的屋子，如愿以偿进入Fortis小队，作为搭档和Farrier住在一起。

这对Collins从前的室友来说是种解脱。并非是Collins有什么恶劣的生活习惯，而是出于对教官的恐惧。Collins不知从何时起会偶尔夜不归宿，Farrier拿着记录簿来查寝时，三个小伙子谁也说不出Collins去了哪儿。

第一次的时候Farrier是这样说的：“不知道？Collins并没有和我请假，如果他出事了怎么办？我得马上派人去找他。这还是在军营里，先生们，要是在战场上你的战友半夜不见了，你知道他是被偷袭了还是跑去通敌了？你们是怎么通过考核的，连日常的警觉都做不到？”Farrier沉着脸，留下一句话就走出了屋子，“五十个俯卧撑，现在。”

谁也不敢怠慢，立刻都趴下做了起来。隔日归来的Collins十分过意不去地做了很多道歉和允诺，然后转身上楼进了Farrier的宿舍。他一进去就捶了给他开门的Farrier一拳，“神经病！”看见这怒气冲冲的样子，Farrier立刻就猜到了原因，他攥住小狮子的拳头，把他紧紧箍在怀里，“我昨晚忘了给你弄批假单，要是那三个傻子发现你没回去也没请假然后上来找我，你知道他们会看见什么。”

Collins的脸腾得红了，他抿住嘴唇，说不出一个反驳的字。Farrier亲了亲他的脸蛋，“我保证以后不会这样了，你别生气。”他顿了顿，又说：“还有，咱们得把衣服换回来，今天开会的时候有点尴尬。”

后来Collins再在Farrier那儿过夜时，Farrier演戏就不演全套了，仅仅口头批评Collins无辜的室友。查完寝他就急匆匆地跑上楼，他的小飞行员在等着他。

 

▪

 

三九年九月，他们送走了第一批被派遣去Lee空军基地的飞行员，那里紧邻英吉利海峡，战争的阴云像涨起的潮水一样漫上了英格兰的海滩。

饯别的酒宴上来了不少高官，不乏揽着Collins称赞他年轻有为的人，Farrier费了很大劲才把Collins从这些给他灌酒的男人身边带走。

他半架着Collins提前出了宴会厅，路上一个人也没有。他扶着喝醉的小男孩坐在长椅上，Collins枕着Farrier的肩膀，断断续续地说自己不是故意喝多的，他偏过头，半蹙着眉有些担忧地看着Farrier。

Farrier在酒宴前提醒过他少喝点：“上次你吐得快呛死自己，我给你掏喉咙的时候你也挺难受的，对不对？”

Collins认错的语气里那点小心翼翼让他有些心疼。“你喝不过他们，以后你离那些人远点，跟着我。”Collins是不敢拒绝长官们的，Farrier也没什么好责怪他的。Collins轻轻嗯了一声，又安静地靠回Farrier肩上。

真好，Collins想。严格的训导者，私下里是温柔的爱人。

Farrier收紧胳膊抱住他，下巴垫在他的头顶，闻到了清爽的威士忌的味道。初秋的夜风有些凉，Collins贴得更紧了些，和他谈论起今晚的事情。

“他们会死吗？”Collins低声问起今晚送别的飞行员们。

“有的会，有的不会。”大部分会。

“那我们会死吗。”

“我们最终都会死的，Collins。”

 

安静了许久后，Farrier问他：“现在想吐吗？”话落后长时间的静默让他以为Collins睡着了，昏黄的路灯给怀中人的睫毛投下一片阴影，他低下头轻轻吻着那个金色的脑袋，过了会儿听到Collins小声说想尿尿，那副醉软又依赖的模样让Farrier的心底分外柔软。他搀起Collins找了个黑暗的角落，解开他的拉链，轻轻吹起口哨。Collins倚着背后让人安心的男人，嘟囔着：“你老把我当小孩。”“你就是小孩，”Farrier替他抖了抖，整理好，“我比你大十三岁，亲爱的。”

Collins转过身抱住他的爱人，傻傻笑起来，他知道年长者下一句是什么：孩子小就得惯着。

 

 

Farrier扶着他跌跌撞撞地上楼开了门。“到了，我们到家了。”Farrier习惯把他们的屋子叫做“Home”，Collins说该叫“Nest”，为了他们会像鸟儿一样飞翔。

他抱着Collins和衣躺倒在小床上，细细地吻着他的脸庞，Collins闭着眼睛发出婴儿一般舒服的轻哼，一手无意识地抓握着。他知道Collins今夜的安静， Felix上校和Collins说的话他听见了，最快下个月就会派他们去实战，去杀人，去迎接可能的阵亡，以及失去同为战士的爱人的心慌。

其实在爱前人人都平庸。但Farrier还是珍贵他，越了解越爱越是如此。

“我在这儿，Collins。”他握住他的手，放在嘴边吻着。我在这儿，所以没有什么恐惧是你要一个人去面对的，没有什么失去是你要一个人去经受的。

Collins闭着眼，抚着他的脖颈，循着亲吻上爱人的嘴唇。双手颤抖着，头脑眩晕着，唇舌缠绵着。Farrier的舌勾过他的齿龈，粗糙的舐感刮得他身体紧绷起来。空气就要被搜剿干净，但Farrier越吻越深，Collins尝到酒精的味道，烟草的味道，爱人的味道，窒息感逼迫着他，泪涩涩涌上他的眼角。

Collins睁开眼睛，蒙了泪的醉眼看不真切，眼前人的光影随着吻的分离变得清晰，他又听到那人呼唤自己的名字。Farrier看着他的眼睛，那对眸子潮湿而脆弱，于是他又一次俯下，吮吻Collins的眼泪。金色的睫毛拂过他的嘴唇，年少的爱人再次睁开眼睛看着他，那里面是他们航行过的墨色夜空，被星星包裹，包裹着星星。

“Fallier…”Collins轻声叫着他的名字，平时藏起的口音在酒后冒了出来。

“我在这儿。”

Farrier近距离地观察着他的男孩，蓝色月光下的他看起来像个天使。

他面带微笑安和地喃喃：“我爱你……”

于是蒙受恩泽的凡人Farrier为天使献上了他的心。

多想就永远这样，坠入你的眼眸无视世间纷扰，与你缠绵在夜色浸没的瑟缩天光。

 

 

他听着Collins的呼吸渐渐平稳，便吻过Collins的额头说声晚安，轻轻卸开怀中人的双臂，然后扯过头顶的毛毯给他盖上，回到了自己的床上。

屋子里有暖暖的酒味，Farrier闭上眼睛，睡意很快吞没了他。就在要睡着的时候，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人钻进了他的毯子里。

今晚的亲吻后并没有得到抚慰的男孩显然很不甘心。Collins热热的身体贴上他的，不发一言地用头拱着Farrier的脖颈求欢，但Farrier用手按住了他，“不，Collins，今晚你得好好休息。”

遭到拒绝的男孩伏在Farrier脸旁，带着醉意的鼻息喷在他耳边：“我这样睡不着……”他将微硬的下体紧贴在Farrier的大腿上。

好吧，速战速决，Farrier认命地叹了口气，将Collins笼紧，在毯下为他剥下制服，再一粒粒解开衬衣的扣子。他钻进毛毯里，沿着胸膛的凹陷一路吻过腹部和肚脐，再向下解开皮带，隔着内裤用脸磨蹭着Collins未完全勃起的阴茎，又用舌头舔湿了布料。Collins不堪挑逗，用手按住身下的脑袋催促他，于是Farrier扒下了那条内裤，不等Collins反应，将他含到了底。

隔着厚重的毛毯Farrier都听到了他的抽气声，Collins死死攥住毯子，承受这突如其来的湿热刺激。Farrier不常为他做这个，但是每一次都极尽技巧让Collins难以自控。

他感觉到Collins的阴茎在嘴里迅速涨大，于是将它吞得更深，让顶端挤入喉咙更深处。喉道逼塞而火热，又不断地做出吞咽反应，Collins几乎酒醒了一半，在床单上摆动腰部，蹭着躲闪又追寻这潮热的刺激。

他把手伸进毛毯里，抓紧了Farrier的头发。Farrier听着透过毯子的气喘与呻吟，深深吞吐着，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着进进出出的阴茎。他用舌尖在顶端的沟陷处刮搔，他注意到Collins今晚格外喜欢这样，于是多做了几次。

捂在毯子里的空气被消耗完，Farrier从上面钻出了头，气息凌乱。他伏在Collins身上，抹了抹身下人额头的薄汗，然后又亲上他微张着喘息的唇。Collins搂紧他的脖子接吻，带着他翻了个身，侧骑在男人身上。Farrier拽过毯子把年轻人露出来的身体盖严，另一只手握住Collins挤在两人之间的性器撸动起来。

男孩脸上飞起酡红，他开口请求：“慢一点，Fallier…”声音因为醉酒的缘故有些迟缓。“怎么，有点舒服了吗。”Farrier笑着问道。男孩点了点头，反过手去想解开男人的腰带，却被拨开了手。男人铁了心地不想在今晚折腾他，虽然他自己也有了反应。他对Collins说：“别忍着，舒服了就射出来。”

这个年轻人有些痴愣地看着Farrier，男人示意他坐在自己的胸膛上，他于是挪了挪。Farrier不住地拿毯子裹住他，怕他着凉，确认他捂好之后，双手托起Collins的屁股将他向前送，将那根阴茎送到自己嘴边，低下头又一次舔弄起来。

Collins抽了口气。这怎么能想象呢，月光下Farrier那对鲜艳丰满的嘴唇，正包裹着自己的性器，不时在茎头顶端轻吻，用红唇嘬着颜色鲜嫩的阴茎，或是偏过头在柱身侧面舔舐，月光反射出唾液的水光……这怎么能想象呢。Collins呆愣愣地坐着，一点声音都发不出，以至于Farrier抬起头问他是不是这样不舒服。

怎么可能，光是看着这场面Collins就要射了。

他捧住Farrier的脑袋，开始慢慢动作起来，臀部在男人的胸膛上轻轻摩擦，模仿着性交的动作进出Farrier的嘴巴。Farrier抬眼看着自己的男孩，他正昂头喘息着享受这一切。

于是Farrier将嘴巴裹得更紧，两颊凹陷，脖子也因哽噎变成红色，他抬起手钻入男孩半挂在身上的衬衫内，揉弄起他的乳头。粗糙的指腹带来舒爽又微微刺痛的感觉，这让Collins更加动情。他又将两指探入Collins的口中，男孩用心舔舐起来，待指头沾满唾液后，Farrier又覆上了Collins的乳头，用两指夹弄着、抚摸着，湿润而微凉的触感引得他绷直了身体，发出一声长长的呻吟。

Collins的阴茎硬直到了极限，Farrier主动摆动起头部吞吐着，他尽力张开自己的喉让它进入得更深，“老天……”Collins攥紧男人的手腕，他就快忍不住了。但Farrier搂了一把他的屁股不让他拔出来，抬眼带着笑意地看着Collins。Collins轻轻摸着男人额上因嘴部张大而鼓起的筋络，他低声说：“那味道可不好，亲爱的。”

而Farrier冲他眨了眨眼，他将Collins处在爆发边缘的阴茎深深埋在自己的喉咙里，然后，收缩肌肉从四周挤压着阴茎向下一咽，喉咙深处炽热狭窄的吸附让Collins发出极为失控而尖锐的呻吟，悉数释放在Farrier的嘴里。

Farrier红着眼角盯着他，吮着那根跳动的阴茎射出的液体。

Collins的颈向后绷成一条直线，戛然断了声，身体一松向后倒去。Farrier立刻抓住他的手臂，坐起来将Collins搂紧在怀里。Collins几乎晕过去，身体痉挛着在Farrier怀中颤抖。“抱歉亲爱的，这有点太超过，过于舒服了是不是？”Farrier哄着他，啄吻Collins的脸颊，同时一只手安抚着Collins尚未完全疲软的阴茎。

Collins不住发出呜咽般的喘声，脱力的身体倚着男人，眩晕感还留在他的脑子里没有散去。Farrier扶着他慢慢躺下，为他整好衣衫盖好毯子，然后在枕边撑着脑袋看着他。Farrier觉得自己好像还是做错了，这比来一场完整的性爱还要折腾Collins。

但缓过劲的Collins脸上只有笑，醉酒和欲望的释放让他疲倦，他闭着眼伸出手向男人索要拥抱，Farrier便将他抱紧在怀里。

“别走。”Collins埋在他胸口，闷闷地说。

“我哪儿也不去。”Farrier蹭蹭他的头顶，“睡吧，我就在这儿。”

I’m always here.

 

 

 

03

 

战争改变了许多人。

有的人被改变了生命的长度。有的人被改变了心。

 

Fortis小队自十一月起开始执行护航任务，随后是歼敌。

最初失去的是睡眠，然后是战友，然后是零战绩。

Collins极力掩饰杀人后的惶惶不安，他禁不住怀疑自己。太多曾一同受训的战友死在纳粹的炮火下，那些扭曲的面庞和残破的肢体刺激着他的神经，他理应并一定要同尚在的人一起为他们报仇。

但他杀死的又是谁的儿子，谁的丈夫，谁的父亲？

大多时候他都足够幸运，他能看到的只是敌机的坠落而非血肉模糊的死亡，因此尚且可以劝说自己击落的是飞机而非生命。

Fortis上尉曾经在一次返航途中接通这个新兵的频道，语气严肃而平静：“Fortis二号机，你现在还活着不是因为纳粹也像你一样仁慈，是因为你足够幸运。”

 

随后失去的是怜悯。

在目睹Farrier的飞机被一架ME109击中，碎片插进他的左臂与肩膀后，Collins再也没有了一丝犹豫。

Farrier的恢复没有花太久，但被溅满血雾的透明驾驶舱就像一只猩红的泡泡，不断在Collins梦里破裂。

他看着睡熟在医务所凳子上的Farrier，残酷与不安就像那几道疤一样在他心里蔓延。他只有尽全力去歼敌，他不知道明天和意外哪个先来临，而他们又能幸运到几时。

 

最后失去的是掩饰。

战争的疲倦将他们脱净成为最原始的人，有恐惧，欲望，不体面。

他们因为作战风格的不同而争吵，又因口不择言而气沮。经历长时间飞行、终于踩在地面上的腿软又让他们选择忘记不愉快，默契地落在Fortis身后迅速地接吻。

有时他们只能睡在临时搭起的多人帐篷里，Collins枕着Farrier的小臂背对他打着呼噜，他的袖口传来Collins口水濡湿的凉意。金色头发里火硝和汗的味道，颈间蹭上的机油和不再整洁的制服，这个男孩因污垢而更加真实。

而Collins也目视着Farrier从神坛坠落，那个他栖息如此久的地方。Farrier会在一次惊险的空战后不顾地勤的目光紧紧拥抱Collins，责备他不知道注意后方袭击。他会从梦中惊醒，如释重负地注视自己和Collins完整的躯体。他会在频率降低的做爱中变得野蛮，哪怕Collins哭喘地无法呼吸也不温和分毫，却在结束后用最轻和的声音对Collins絮絮道歉直到声音哽咽。Collins知道这个老兵慌了，在有了牵挂之后。

只有当他们入睡时，黑暗才伴随安定时而渗入他们的身体。

直到大撤退那天。

 

▪

 

直到他们三个人驾驶喷火去战场，直到他一个人乘火车回来。

他崇敬的Fortis上尉坠毁在海峡之间，他深爱的Farrier中尉降落在纳粹领地。

他突兀地坐在棕绿色围绕的火车车厢，唯一的一点蓝色。

那些得以归家的陆军倚靠着舒适的软椅安睡，呼噜声此起彼伏，Collins站起身，挨排找过去，终于看见一个醒着的人。

“请问您有烟吗。”

士兵抬起满是泥污的脸，看了看这个穿着RAF制服的空军，“但是被海水泡过了。”他还是掏了出来，连带着泡散架的火柴盒。

“没关系，谢谢。”Collins接过，回到自己的座位上。剥开潮湿的纸卷，把烟叶放进嘴里嚼起来。

辣而咸。比不上Farrier给他的私藏。

嘴角微微翘起一个弧度，却是苦的。

 

 

——为什么不在加莱撤退？敦刻尔克太远了。

 

Collins又一次驾驶飞机到了敦刻尔克，执行夜间巡航的任务。他看见海滩上成千上万只萤火虫在夜空中飞舞，那是等待撤退的士兵在抽烟，烟头一明一暗的闪光。

如果是在加莱，或许结局对Farrier来说就不一样。

如果可以，他还想再多问几个问题。

——为什么你不折返，同陆军一起撤退。

——为什么你没有回来，三人中最年轻的我成了唯一能回家的人。

——为什么我不能自私地想，也许你应当更珍惜自己，而不是掩护海滩上的同伴。

 

Farrier，他们会如何折磨你？

这才是最让他心痛的问题。

 

 

——为什么不在加莱撤退？敦刻尔克太远了。

敦刻尔克，太远了。

与你相隔的太远了。

Farrier苟活下来，凭着他臂上的军衔。

“Mach schon！”牢房的走廊里一阵骚动，德国士兵大声催促着战俘们。他们将这些毫无价值的联军押在铁丝网前站成排，紧接着是机枪扫射的声音。

相比之下，Farrier所受的待遇堪称温和。除了在第一天就被踩断了小指，剩下的只有全天不间断的灯光照射不允许他入睡。他已经三天没有睡过，右手处传来裂开般的钝痛，直刺眼睛的白光让他的视野里遍布不均匀的光斑，纳粹用疲乏折磨他的意志。

德军的一名将领用英语审讯他，说得和德语一样生硬，但除了姓名和身份之外他再也没吐露任何。纳粹似乎还有耐心撬开他的嘴，但他不知道再过多久自己也会成为毫无价值的俘虏，被迫接受同样的命运。

 

德军终于给椅子上的他松绑，推搡着将他带出牢房。四天未进食并不得休眠的他脚步虚浮，阴暗的走廊里走出了其他战俘，无一例外都有陆军军官的臂章。

终于轮到我们了吗，他想。

他看见那排铁丝网，上有或暗红或焦黑的碎肉沫，有黑鸦在啄食。

但德国人只是将他们赶上卡车，驶离了法国西北的海岸线。是撤退快要结束了，德军在转移，他同车上的几名同胞交换了眼神，难掩欣慰。当天的大雾让德军的飞机无法出动，但他依旧听到了哈德逊巡逻机的声音，从很远的地方，英军在空中照管着退离的同伴。

 

隔日Farrier终于看见了太阳。

温暖的，恒久的，六月第一天的太阳。

那个拥有阳光颜色头发和天空颜色眼睛的人要过生日了，Farrier不觉微笑了。他知道Collins会想要什么礼物——

只要他归来。

 

这很难，难到也许根本无法实现。

他们在法国北部再一次被押入战俘营，每天被强制劳动将近二十小时。当深夜来临、终于得闲时，Farrier才得以缩在囚室的角落里休息，肖想那个不得见的人的模样。他轻轻咬着自己满是划痕的拇指，干涩的唇忆起Collins的触感，想着他是否瘦了，是否受伤了，是否还担心着，是否……还活着。

 

▪

 

四零年八月，德空军开始对英国的集中轰炸，不列颠空战爆发。

Collins获得提拔升为准尉，有了自己的学生。那些孩子，全然没经历过炮火的孩子，十八九岁，而Collins也不过刚二十出头，几个月前尚且还得前辈庇护。

他带着他们飞向伦敦。同样朝那儿飞去的，还有德军无情的导弹。

 

Fortis小队尚在的时候，他们曾在希斯罗基地短暂修整。Collins在一千英尺的高空俯瞰了伦敦的全貌，这个Farrier生长的地方。

午夜时Farrier带着他溜出来，战时宵禁让这座城市陷入彻底的寂静与黑暗，无处可去的他们游走在潮湿的街头。

男人有些悻悻的，“没法带你去那些地方了。很遗憾……”

“以后我们有的是机会去。”Collins冲他宽慰地笑，他们还可以在这里做很多事情。

他们可以在路灯也照不透的雨雾里用正常音量说着情话，可以光明正大地十指相扣走在街上，甚至可以乘着他们的战斗机在这座城市上空“周游旅行”……他们那么幸运，他们矢志不渝。

他们要感谢的竟然是战争。

 

 

但战争将伦敦摧毁。

九月起不断的轰炸让这座城市受到重创。

“右翼有轰炸机过来了长官！老天啊我……”“高度升到700，向左转引开他。”Collins指挥着一号机，然后用机枪逼退转向的斯图卡。

二号机此时也对准了那架敌机开始扫射，却立刻被Collins喝止。

下方是住宅区，街上还有正在撤退的民众，不能让它投弹或坠落，只能先将它赶出这片领空。

“跟上他，到东边再打下来。”他带着自己的小队追上了那架斯图卡，最后在湖边将它击落。

满目疮痍的城市和毫无经验的学生就是Collins每天要面对的一切。

国家的心脏、Collins的心脏，几成废土。

他想，这下是真的遗憾了，那些地方也许你真的再没机会带我去了。

他们曾在夜里徘徊过的大街小巷，连同属于此处的那个人一起消失不见。

 

那间宿舍不再是属于他和Farrier的家或是巢。他仍居住在空荡荡的房间里，舍友换了又换，战死又立刻填补新人进来。他将属于Farrier的物品整理好，被单枕头全部塞进箱子，他想着能在思念时打开它们，睡在Farrier的味道里。

Farrier没有回来的第二年，Collins二十三岁。他不在的日子里，他的年岁仿佛虚长。

战友和活着的旧识们在小酒馆里为他庆祝生日，酒馆里很热闹，飞行员们借机畅饮，曾经的教官们都凑上来与他碰杯，小队里的三号机为长机切开蛋糕，一小块，这在战争中是难得的东西。

Collins顶着脸上酒侍姑娘留下的唇红，笑得东倒西歪，和自己的下属勾肩搭背坐在高脚凳上，喝醉了。他拿起叉子挑着那块生日蛋糕，吃了一口便默默不语，不再动它。

白色奶油的断面让他想起了多佛海峡的白峭。

和一直在他的伤口中幽居的人。

 

 

Collins沉寂着。到那一天，Collins带着自己的小队走在安静的街上，伦敦正从细微处起重建着，制空权重新掌控在英国手中，而且今天的战绩很好，他们难得有说有笑。军靴踏过破碎的橱窗玻璃、摧折的枝杈，傍晚不太能看见晚霞，过多的粉尘和烟雾弥散在空气里，光线凄迷而柔和。

拐过弯是一片空地，布满废石和破碎的墙体，角落里支起一块布搭成棚子，妇人坐在那里正倒茶，两个男孩儿坐在石块和木板搭起的跷跷板上，发出孩子独有的尖俏而奶气的笑声。

Collins在那一刻忽然红了眼眶。

在一切无望的路途中，时常会有散发着爱的光辉的时刻屹立着，像太阳一般自然地释放热量，让人与绝望拉开距离。

所以在再次见到你之前我还不想舍弃此生。

我知道你也一样，Farrier。如果你还活着的话。

 

 

 

04

   

Collins并未参加在北非的作战，十月下旬的英格兰潮而阴，重感冒的他最终患上肺炎。这固然难受，但能够脱离战斗，哪怕是天天在医务所躺着输液也足够令人羡慕。

恢复期他被安排了文职工作，没有人能在战时完全得闲。不需要收发电报或是回函时，他会写信给自己的父母，给调任其他基地的朋友，也给Farrier的母亲。在伦敦作战期间他去探望过她两次，在郊外用于转移市民的棚户里。尽管拥挤嘈杂，这位夫人依然姿态从容，并且坚信她的儿子还活着。Collins离开前她像母亲那样亲吻了他。

 

With love

J.A.Collins

Oct.31 1942

 

然后夹上一些钱，折叠，封好，等着随下一批邮件一起寄走。

再撕下一张纸，写给Dear F。但只写下一个“I”便停了下来。

该怎么继续？他咬了咬笔杆。

I am illed? 不，不写这个，他顾自笑笑。

I love you.

I miss you so much.

I wish you would survive.

I exceedingly want to see you.

…

罢了，他把纸揉成一团，端起杯子走到窗边。

红茶徐徐升起的热雾让玻璃模糊了一小块，Collins伸出手指在上面轻轻涂画着，触到一片凉意。

湿成深灰色的路面落满了明晃晃的栎叶，他看到Felix上校踩过水洼朝这幢楼走来。

 

▪

 

Farrier和同伴将尸体抛在西边的树林里，僵瘦的躯体触到地面只发出很轻的声响，荡起一阵浮尘。他们轻声说了句Amen，然后踩过咯吱作响的落叶，又被德国士兵用刺刀押回采石场。

灰白的石粉粘在他们薄得即将磨穿的鞋底上和身上的任何地方，连食物里也有白色的细密粉末，那是盐，纳粹并不虐待这些军官的肢体，只在暗处折磨他们，像这样逼着他们吃会口渴的食物，再看着他们因为劳作而出汗缺水、慢慢脱力，向德国士兵们卑微地乞求一口水喝。

越来越多的俘虏因为过劳而倒在路上，或是在看守踢他们起床干活时再没能睁开眼睛。战俘营中的陆军普遍比空军健硕，但就连他们都瘦得脱相，Farrier也差不多能猜到自己现在是副什么鬼样子。

而这是秋天，Collins可是会在这个季节发胖的人，他的食欲总和物产的收获量成正比。Farrier会在这个小子翻上他身体时发出被压塌的夸张哀嚎，但还是会在隔日晚饭后任由Collins靠在自己怀里看书，然后为他剥刚烤好的栗子。

Collins边嚼边为他读诗，末了抬起头看看Farrier，如果Farrier并不想发表什么评论，他就张开嘴巴啊一声，Farrier就再把一颗金黄糯香的栗子塞入他口中。有时候Collins会故意咬住他的手指，吮啊舔啊，然后看着Farrier那张倒着的脸泛起笑意，一双唇压下来，与他一同分享口中的栗子。

 

Farrier兀自笑了笑，手上的动作没有停。他们不被允许在劳作时交谈，每个人都麻木地重复自己的工作，整个露天采石场里只有机器和敲打的叮咣声。

他的耳畔响起Collins读诗的声音。

 

“秋天用她那冰凉的手

摘掉白桦和菩提的树冠

它在阒寂无人的林中喧叫

那里，枯叶日夜飞飘”

 

Farrier看着自己握锹的枯裂十指，还有一指弯折成难看的角度。

它们曾温柔地抚弄过爱人秋色一样的头发。

 

▪

 

Collins和另外三名同事起立对Felix上校敬礼。

“稍息。先生们，有两个好消息，先听哪个？”Felix朗声道。几个人都笑起来。

上校摆摆手，示意离他最近的文员起草文件。第一件好消息是，英军即将在阿拉曼战役中取得胜利，北非战场上德军大势已去。此战一胜，战争的主动权将落入英军手中。

战争是不会让人感到愉悦的，但战胜会，Collins禁不住赞叹。身为战士的他比屋里另几个完全的文职工作者更懂得这种喜悦。

第二件好消息，Felix是转过身对Collins说的，阿拉曼战役胜局已定，并且俘获了德军六万人。他们要在战胜后提出条件，同德军交换一批战俘。

“长官……”Collins听到自己的声音有些颤抖，“这是真的吗？天哪，这实在太好了……”这个平日里灵巧的年轻人翻来覆去地说着这几句话，尚在病中有些苍白的脸上泛起激动的潮红，他上前一步想握住上校的手，又怕显得鲁莽，最后手足无措地站在那里。Felix上校笑了几声，揽过Collins的肩膀摇了摇，要他放心。

 

 

Dear F,

 

I love Lt-Gen Montgomery！

 

              Yours,

              Beloved

              Nov.4 1942

 

▪

 

耶和华啊，认识你名的人要倚靠你，因你没有离弃寻求你的人。（诗篇9:10）

   

南斯拉夫中队从阿拉曼撤离时途经西欧，从Farrier所在的战俘营里带走了两个人，那些苏联人在登上飞机前冲他们大喊：“Пора домой，солдаты！”

听不懂，但兴奋溢于言表。

几天后从伯明翰来的司令宣告了他们的解放。余下的近百名联军明白了那是什么意思：该回家了，士兵们。他们难以置信地看着彼此，嘴唇嗫嚅着说不出一句话，他们像手足那样拥抱，悲喜交加地哭泣。

点名，列队，盖章，签字，上车。

最后要回到庇卡底，有船在那里等着他们，载这群迟归的英雄过海峡。

在车上时Farrier对面坐着一对亲兄弟，他认得他们，刚被俘时Farrier常常因在屋内和屋外看见同一个人而为自己的精神状态担忧，后来才发现这是一对双胞胎。哪怕是如今，瘦削的脸颊和黄恹的肢体依旧一模一样。哥哥一路淌着眼泪，弟弟因为受过刑而声带受损，他默默擦去对方的泪水，沙哑着否定兄长一切没能照顾好他的言语。

一模一样的两张脸，一面伤痛愧疚，一面庆幸怜惜，仿佛就是这趟车上所有劫后余生者的心，一剖成两半。

 

 

船驶入多佛港，缓缓靠岸，部队或是家就在周边城市的士兵各自散去，Farrier在黑斯廷斯待了一夜等次日的火车，费劲找到一个可以打电话的地方，拨出克伦威尔基地宿舍的号码。他瞄了一眼身后的长队，等着电话接通。

等着说出那个让他一想起就心颤的名字。

 

接起电话的是一个陌生男声，不是以前那个管理员，问他是谁。

“我……我是Belk Farrier中尉，我想找Collins中士。”话一出口Farrier就觉得心脏被一只手死死攥住，他怕他要找的人已经无法应答。

电话那头笑起来，说道：“他现在已经是准尉了，刚刚有护士上楼给他扎过针，应该已经睡着了。我不认识您，您有什么事，要我去叫他吗？”

Collins还活着。Farrier腿一软，单手撑在墙上。

“他病了？”

Collins自从得知要释放英军俘虏的事之后就像一只钟摆，在极度兴奋与绝望之间徘徊，他祈盼Farrier的归期快些到来，又怕得快疯了，如果那一天取代Farrier到达他身边的是死讯的话，他也无法再为对方可能活着而活着。巨大的情绪起伏加重了Collins的病情。

“是的，肺炎有些反复。等等……您姓什么，Farrier是吗？您不是……   ——嘿！Clark，你上去的时候把Collins叫醒，有他的电话，对，四楼。 中尉，请您稍等，欢迎回家！”

他等了有一会儿，身后不时传来催促声，但Farrier浑不在意。他日夜思念的人尚在人世，睡着了，Farrier的鼻子发酸，他想着Collins可能还有点发烧，脸蛋红红的，摸起来会像是一个小火炉，而后爬出被窝晃晃悠悠下楼接电话……

光是想想他就流泪了。

而看起来管理员也只是把听筒递给了Collins，并未告诉他这是谁打来的。

“喂，您好，我是Collins。”日思夜想的声音隔着几百英里，带着些微电流声传到他耳朵里，他捂住嘴巴，泪水砸在手背上。

 

Collins又喂了一声，电话那头并没有应答。

“Are you still there? I can’t hear you.”

而终于回答Collins的是一声压抑的呜咽，“Yea, I am,”Farrier几乎泣不成声，“I’m back…Collins, I’m back…”

Collins几乎没能认出这是谁的声音，哭咽和断断续续的句子在耳朵里周旋许久后，终于如一道烟花在脑袋里炸开，他试探着开口：“F…Farrier ?”一个单词的长度，热泪已经从他眼里滚了出来。

“It’s me, Collins, I’m back…”Farrier第一次哭得像个孩子。

Collins在那一头轻声呼唤他以为再也无法当面叫出的名字，泪痕纵横，病孱的身体止不住颤抖。

“Collins，我后面还有许多人等着，我就要回去了，你要好好养病知道吗。”

“你要快点好起来。我要抱你，亲你，Collins，我真想你……”

Collins又哭又笑，连连答应着。

“我得挂了，Collins，”Farrier红憔的眼睛带着柔倦爱意，“我爱你，Collins，我爱你。”Farrier连说了好几遍，浓情的孤绝的不加掩饰的，在黑斯廷斯无人相识的夜。

“Goodnight.”

不舍吻住通话的红键，那吻便到了另一边，其实爱你，便是晚安，其实爱你，更是早安。

 

▪

 

福蒂斯一号机于出勤八百九十四天后返航。

清晨他们抵达基地，大门口的蓝色海洋沸腾起来——属于RAF的天空蓝。

他们爬到军卡的车顶，冲欢呼的人群招手，Farrier的眼睛始终张望着，他看见那个金发的高个年轻人，头发被冷风吹得糟乱，披着毯子站在人群中。

车缓缓开近，他一寸一寸回到爱人身前。

他同长官和涌到他们面前的战友握手拥抱，Collins静静在原地等着，等了那么久，但这一次再也不心焦。

Farrier终于从人群中挤到他面前，似乎是紧张地抿住了嘴，端详着Collins湿成绀碧色的眸子。

“Good morning.”Collins咧开嘴笑着，泪水啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。

 

入夜后他们终于得以独处。他们把秋风关在门外，映在窗棂上的树影为他们重新编织成巢。那张床辗转易主，最终睡下的还是Farrier。

夜色深沉如丝绒，他们合二为一。

那么艰涩。

Farrier鲜少地感到难为情，他生出那么多白发皱纹，他的身体瘦弱丑陋，遍布痂痕。

他甚至因为手掌的过度粗糙而不敢抚摸Collins，这让Collins痛哭失声。

Collins心疼得无以复加，他爱得深重的人，究竟是遭受了多少折磨，以至连在他面前内心都脆弱卑微。

可我是那么爱你，Farrier。我爱健壮的你，就爱瘦弱的你。我爱完整的你，就爱破碎的你。我爱你的悲伤苦痛，我爱你的隐忍伤痕。

我是那么爱你。

Collins揽过Farrier的脖子吻着，身下太久不曾被触碰过的入口被原主人打开，Farrier伏在Collins身上，缓缓抽动。那双唇完美地楔合进记忆的模子， Collins吮吻那些沟壑的纹，天鹅绒一般的红软如玫瑰贯穿了他的心。

我是那么爱你。

Farrier从背后进入他，双手沿着光裸的脊背一路滑到肩膀，将胸膛贴紧在Collins的后背上，两颗心隔着血肉重叠。他扶住Collins温热的喉，亲吻他的耳根，亲吻他颈侧的那颗小小黑痣，脖颈下流淌血液的脉搏在他唇下有力地跳动着，真切地告诉他他们还活着。Collins扭过头同他亲吻，舔舐彼此的舌，探进更深处，气息凌乱，津液丝连。

我是那么爱你。

他们侧躺下，Collins抬起腿搭在Farrier腰际将他勾入自己。他们抵着对方的额头发出气喘和低吟，离得那样近，呼吸着彼此的呼吸。Farrier的唇随着律动不时碰上Collins的面颊，他碰到什么就亲吻什么，眉骨、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴，Collins尚有些许苍白的面色变得红润，连眼皮都泛起娇红。他握住Farrier抚摸他脸颊的手掌，嶙峋凸起的血管和无法伸直的指节又一次硌疼了他的心。那根不得医治而弯折的小指被Collins牵到嘴边吻着，虔诚而忧悯的神色让Farrier感到自己几乎痊愈。

受治于不必宣之于口的爱意。

他坐起身，将Collins那条搭在他腰间的腿抗在肩上，加快了下身的挺动，而Collins就那样软绵地低头注视着他，下巴和脖颈挤出几道可爱的褶皱。他替Collins抚慰性器，看着一只颤抖的手慢慢攀上自己的胸膛，轻抓以宣泄快意。Farrier偏过头枕在Collins的小腿上，同爱人一起发出难耐的呼喘，两副躯体在无月的夜里获得释放，影子又一次交叠在一起。

——我是那么爱爱着我的你。

 

▪尾声

 

一九四五年之前，Farrier因身体不佳的缘故在指挥部任职，留在地面上做参谋，Collins继续参战飞行。那是Farrier最提心吊胆的三年，以Collins跛了一条腿结束。Farrier时常感到惋惜，他俊美的爱人本是那么挺拔骄矜。

但他们依然感恩上苍，还有什么比活下来厮守一生更好的事吗？太阳光撒下来的时候已经照亮了他们。

他们退役，定居伦敦。

鸢尾花形的十字被悬挂在客厅墙上的玻璃框中，这是属于Farrier上尉的杰出飞行十字勋章。紧挨在侧的另一枚是Collins中尉的。

日子很好。苏格兰风情的桌布，瓶中有花，窗户向阳，床足够软。

你在我身旁。

 

 

 

Fin.

 

2017.10.28


End file.
